Family
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: Mizuki, The Chief of Heaven's second daughter, her story of a life time of adventures and legacies. A side story from Fantasia. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT ON 07 GHOST. I ONLY OWN MIZUKI, WHO IS MY OWN CHARACTER. PLEASE THIS IS AN EXTRA LITTLE THING FROM MY OTHER STORY, **_**FANTASIA, **_**I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE NOT READ **_**FANTASIA **_**YET, AND I KNOW YOU ARE REBELLING. THAT IS A GOOD THING. :3 Enjoy.**

My father, never had time for me. I mean he is the Chief of Heaven, so no duh he doesn't have time for me. But, this wasn't that type of no time. He always had time for Eve. Being a second child means that I will always have to strive to surpass Eve, no matter how old I get. It's always, "Why, can't you be like Eve?" or "Mizuki! You should learn something from your older sister!" or "Even Eve can do this. So why can't you do it?" Always these words, burned into my brain, from the times it has been repeated. I would even wake up in the middle of the night sometimes, asking myself the same questions.

"Eve! Come here, give you father a hug!" Father would embrace Eve, yet never me. He wouldn't even notice me.

I would leave the hall quietly, not trying to interrupt anything in between the two of them. I would then wander off in which ever direction I want to. Never really finding the way back until 5 or 6 days later. I never starved in the wild, or was attacked. I never knew why, everyone else who tried to go after me, either went mad, missing, or dead. Some would make it back alive with no problems, but they never found me. When I return, then they would scold me. I did sort of deserve it, after all I ran off with no warning for a long time.

"Why is it so hard me to live up to Father's expectations?!" I would cry myself to sleep every night. My wandering habit got worse; sometimes I wouldn't come back until after 3 or 4 weeks. During my adventures though I would always learn something new, a spell, song, idea, anything that could benefit me, I tried to learn. Learning was easy, I learned from swordsman ship to dancing to crafting to magic to singing and even skipping rocks. I made friends, from the highest ranks of a soon to be empress all the way to a commoner. It never really matter to me who my friends were, unlike a few royals I have met along the way who were despicable to those who had a lower social ranking than they did.

This time I wandered off toward where the pine trees were the tallest. Within a few days or traveling, I found a small village. The people there were very nice and showed very nice hospitality toward me. They taught me their songs, music, magic, combat skills, and their cooking. It seemed like a much better place than where I lived. I wanted to stay, but I knew Father wouldn't allow me, much less I would worry Eve, and then she would come out trying to find me. So I set off back again after showing my thanks to the villagers. I walked on toward where I last remembered was the way back, enjoy my last bits of freedom away from any orders.

The day I returned, my happy mood instantly evaporated as soon as I saw the place where I lived.

"Mizuki-chan! Where have you been this time! You've been gone for nearly 2 months now!" one of my Father's subject's (minions) yelled at me the moment I stepped foot onto the threshold.

"I have been to someplace wonderful. Just because you aren't allowed outside, doesn't mean I am bound to that rule as well." I said, "And it's not like as if Father misses me anyway. He probably didn't even notice." I turned and began my way toward the stables; my newest friend from my most recent travel followed me. I had found a Pegasus wandering and made friends with it. I had named it Kana after one of the people that were very kind to me in someplace filled with kind people and flowers of all sorts.

"Come Kana, I think I have some sugar lumps left in my pocket." I lead the way to the stables and fed Kana.

"I do not wish to confine you, but if you ever need any shelter just come here." Kana shook her mane as if she understood me.

"MIZUKI! FATHER WANTS YOU AND ME IN HIS PRESENCE RIGHT NOW!" that was Eve, shout at me.

"I'll be right there." I let Kana go and followed Eve to Father's throne room.

"So, where have you been this time Mizuki?" Eve asked.

I looked at her, "I've been to a wonderful place where there are flowers everywhere in every color and design imaginable. They also had the most beautiful songs and animals. Why do you want to know?"

"I was thinking of possibly running away with you and seeing what you see for once!"

"Father would kill me. And I never ran away… I just wandered. And besides, what does Father want with us any way."

We walked up to a giant pair of wooden doors with intricate designs carved on them, "Well, we'll find out in just a moment." The doors swung open and we walked inside.

"EVE! MIZUKI! How nice of you guys to visit!" a voice thundered.

I could have said so many rude phrases, but I just bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut.

"Yes, Father. We have come to visit you. What is it that you wanted to discuss with us?" Eve saved my hide.

"Ahh, yes. Well there really isn't a reason. I just wanted to see you! And while you're a here, Mizuki, why don't you show us what you have learned from…wandering off." Father said it as if he wanted to say something else, something much worse.

"Why do you wish to see them?"

"I want to see how far you have progressed and possibly if I should keep you under restraints here or continue not caring where you go." Father gave me no choice.

I did spells they never seen before, I performed, danced, sung, cooked, and sparred. I had many more talents, but those I did not want anyone seeing. Especially not the one where I could morph, talk foreign languages, and change clothes at the whim of my eye. Just that one skill, I had spent weeks trying to master and perfect, and it was only for emergencies.

Father then smiled at me. He actually finally smiled at me! This was the first time my father ever smiled at me! "Very good Mizuki. Why don't you come here with Eve and give me a hug?" Tears filled up my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"You never did this to me! I don't know whether to cry or laugh anymore."

Eve went to my side and gave me a hug, "Don't worry. Come on let's go give Father a hug. And stop crying, we wouldn't want this place to flood in your tears now."

That was the only time I ever felt loved. I just hope I made the right choice showing so much of my talents to Father. Surely he wouldn't dare sell me out right? I could have totally denied right in front of his face, but Eve was there. I shouldn't raise an objection against Father when she is there. Eve would support me even if it meant punishment, and I wouldn't want to ruin her reputation just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT ON 07 GHOST. I ONLY OWN MIZUKI, WHO IS MY OWN CHARACTER. PLEASE THIS IS AN EXTRA LITTLE THING FROM MY OTHER STORY, **_**FANTASIA, **_**I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE NOT READ **_**FANTASIA **_**YET, AND I KNOW YOU ARE REBELLING. THAT IS A GOOD THING. :3 Enjoy.**

Ever had this bad feeling where you know you something bad were going to happen? Ever since I showed Father my skills, I always had this little voice in the back of my head going, "SOMETHING BAD IS GONNA HAPPEN! PREPARE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Yeah, I sorta ignored that voice because it's usually wrong. Like that time when I thought we were having red beans and rice for dinner and I came prepared with a barf bag, when we actually had spaghetti.

"Eve! Wait for me!" I hurried after her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just wandering like you do." Eve smiled. Being her little sister meant a lot of stress was put onto you since people expect you to be just as good as she is. But she would always shower me with attention and everything a little sister could ask from an older sister.

"You know that wandering may get you lost in some place you aren't familiar."

"Well, that's where you come in Mizuki, you have a knack for finding your way out of place that no one has been."

"You make it sound as if I'm essential in everyone's daily life of wandering."

"Don't worry Mizuki. I was just kidding about wandering; I've been to this place a lot! I just wanted you to meet a friend of mine." Eve dragged me toward a forest.

"Looks like he isn't here yet. Go take a nap. I'll wake you when he comes." I layed down and started sleeping. Sadly, I wasn't dreaming any dream this time.

"VERLOREN!" she called a guy over, some how I was still asleep, I just whacked her and mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stop visiting? You're distracting me from my work." said the dude from the black cloak.

"Well, I ran away from home. And besides, I just wanted to show you my sister. You know, the one who I always talk about." Eve pointed at me lying in the grass sleeping.

"So that's your sister, Mizuki. She looks somewhat like you. Only with black hair and white highlights." Verloren commented.

I woke up with a start when I heard someone's voice who I didn't recognize. "OH MY GOSH WHO IS THIS SKELETON GUY!?"

I looked at my sister with a help-I-don't-know-this-person-is-he-trying-to-kill -me face.

Eve laughed. "This is my friend, Verloren. And Verloren please, can you do your human form?"

He turned his appearance into a human, and I breathed a little easier.

"Wait… Eve… are you… is it possible… you two… in love or dating?" I tried my best to not make it awkward.

"O-of course not! Mizuki! Why would you even suggest such a thing!?" Eve stammered.

"Are you sure? You know I don't like people who lie."

"Seriously! Besides, Father would not like it if I had a love life." Eve patted my head.

I slowly turned my head around, "So… Verloren, what's your opinion on your status with my big sis?"

He looked at me, "First of all we're just friends. And secondly, why are you asking these questions?"

A smile spread across my face, "No reason, none at all." It was really funny too! Eve and Verloren were giving me a death glare for a question I so innocently asked.

"What's wrong? Why? Are you denying that you like each other?" I pried a little more at the situation.

"Mizuki, again Father would not me pleased at all to see me take a liking to someone who he didn't choose for me." Eve scolded me.

"The Chief would have killed me if I had a love life and didn't do my work properly." Verloren responded.

I chuckled, "Yes, yes I totally believe you." By now my smile was no longer a normal smile. It was a Cheshire cat smile.

"Don't make me go over there and tickle you Mizuki. I know all your weak spots." Eve threatened.

I hid behind Verloren and stuck my tongue out at my elder sister.

Oh that's is it Mizuki! I'm coming over to tickle you till you die!" Eve ran toward me.

Verloren dodged out of the way. "Whatever you do, do not touch me or you will automatically die!" So we circled around him, careful not to touch any part of him.

"I'll get you Mizuki, and you wish you never messed with me!"

"But it's the truth! I was telling the truth!" I laughed and danced out of Eve's reach as she tried to grab me. Eventually I tripped over a root of a tree and Eve tickled me till I was begging for mercy.

"That will teach you to mess with me you little rascal." Eve stood proudly over me.

I was still crying from laughing so hard. I tried to speak, "But…" but I would always burst out into laughter after trying. I took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm gonna be serious now…" No use I still ended up laughing my butt off.

"Alright Mizuki, stop laughing now, we better get back before Father starts yelling." I followed Eve all the way back home after waving bye to Verloren.

"I'm not hungry. You go eat lunch. I have a few things I haven't done yet." We split ways after entering the palace. She went to the dining room, I went to my room and started writing in my little notebook full of my adventures, sketches of animals I have seen, secret locations, songs, basically every single thing I have ever learned on my adventures.

_Date XX, XXXX_

_ Dear little notebook,_

_ Today my sister has taken me out to a forest full of these pretty little flowers (I should ask her what they are called) and met her 'friend', Verloren. They say they aren't up to any funny business, but I don't believe them. Today, Father ignored me again. It's always the same, I've grown used to it, and I sort of like the independence I get. I should probably make a few more friends other than Verloren, Mikhail, Raphael, and the villagers whom I may never see again._

_ -Your owner,_

_ Mizuki _


End file.
